Adult Swim: The Deep End
by Nedy Neon
Summary: It’s all your favorite Adult Swim friends in one crazy mad story
1. Default Chapter

ADULT SWIM: THE DEEP END  
  
"Hey Frylock what you doing?" Asks Shake  
  
"Packing" Says Frylock as he packs his suitcase   
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I'm going to a secret underwater lab you know the one I've been telling you about for the past three months"  
  
"Um......."  
  
"There has been a memo on the icebox"  
  
"Doesn't ring bell"  
  
"You're wearing a T. - shirt"  
  
"What this T-shirt I got this at Ozzfest"  
  
"Did you ever read it?"  
  
"Of course I read it"  
  
Shake looks down, his shirt says "My friend is going to work at a secret underwater lab"  
  
"Now do you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Just get out"  
  
"Wait Frylock"  
  
"What Shake?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from you"  
  
"You'll do nothing of the sort. I'm your boss I own you and your going nowhere"  
  
"Shake you don't own me"  
  
"Then what's this?"  
  
Shake holds up a piece of paper  
  
"Shake, that's a page out of TV guide. Now get out!" Frylock pushes Shake out the door  
  
"Frylock will go nowhere w/ out me"  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Meatwad walks into Frylock's room  
  
"Hey Frylock" Says Meatwad "What are doing?"  
  
"I'm packing"  
  
"Your leaving?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere far away Meatwad and you might never see me again"  
  
"Ok, bye" Meatwad rolls out of the room  
  
Meatwad rolls out into the living room  
  
"Hey Shake" He says  
  
"What do you want Meatwad?"  
  
"I can't believe Frylock is leaving"  
  
"He's leaving!?"  
  
"I'm going to miss him"  
  
"He's not going anywhere"  
  
Frylock floats out the door  
  
"Shake he's leaving right now"  
  
"Not w/ out us!"  
  
Shake and Meatwad run after Frylock.  
  
~Someplace not near the house~  
  
Frylock is climbing into a submarine   
  
"Lets follow" Shake and Meatwad sneak into the sub w/ out anyone seeing them  
  
~Meanwhile at Sea lab~  
  
"Heeeeyyyy Sparks" Says Caption Murphy as he slide into the room.   
  
The audients applause   
  
"Hey skip" Sparks replies   
  
"What you doing?"  
  
"Just getting ready for the new guy"  
  
"What new guy? Nobody told me about a new guy"  
  
"Skip you ordered me to get a new guy three months ago"  
  
"I think I would have remembered ordering a new guy"  
  
"Well you don't"  
  
"I'm hungry Sparks, make me pizza" Murphy says as he walks out the door  
  
~Meanwhile in the sub~  
  
"Almost there" Frylock says w/ delight  
  
A few minutes later the sub pulls into Sea Lab. Frylock steps out and looks around. Marco is there waiting for him  
  
"You must be the new guy, Frylock right?" Says Marco as he walks over to Frylock  
  
"Yes I'm Frylock"  
  
"And I'm Marco, let me go show you the rest of Sea Lab"   
  
The two walk out of the room once they are gone Shake and Meatwad jump out of a small cargo area of the sub.  
  
"Alright Meatwad we're here" Says Shake as he looks around the room   
  
"Lets move out" Says Shake as he jumps and rolls across the floor like some kind of secret agent.  
  
Meatwad follows, Meatwad and Shake sneak down the halls of Sea Lab  
  
"Da, da, da. da, da da." Shake says as he rolls around  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
"Hey sparks what's that?" Asks Murphy looking at one of the screens  
  
"That's Marco showing the new guy around" Says Sparks as he points at Frylock  
  
"He looks like a box of French-fries, a floating box of French-fries"  
  
"That's because he is Skip"   
  
"Yes......well I don't trust him, keep your eyes on him Sparks"  
  
"Got you skip"  
  
Murphy walks to the door and then stops and says in a low deep voice. "Sparks, one more thing, where's my pizza?" 


	2. More ham for the people of the U S of A

ADULT SWIM: THE DEEP END  
  
"Now a word from the president" Says a voice from the TV  
  
Sparks sits watching the TV as President Brak walks out on screen  
  
"More ham for the people of the U S of A" Says Brak  
  
*BANG*  
  
A gun shot is fired and Brak falls to the ground  
  
"Oh my god the President has been shot" Yells the news reporter on TV  
  
~ELSEWHERE IN SEA LAB~  
  
"Hi there little ball of meat" Says Stormy as Meatwad rolls by  
  
"Hi, who are you?" Meatwad asks  
  
"I'm Stormy and you?"  
  
"Meatwad"  
  
"What are you doing in Sea Lab?" Stormy asks   
  
"Well I'm here..."  
  
Meatwad doesn't finish because Shake knocks Stormy out  
  
"Why did you do that Shake?" Meatwad asks  
  
"We can't blow our cover" Shake walks away w/ Meatwad right behind  
  
~ELSEWHERE~  
  
Sparks sits watching TV when Frylock comes rolling in  
  
"Hi there I'm Frylock"  
  
"Shhhh" Replies Sparks  
  
"It is now believed that there was not a lone gunman President Brak will not rest 'til these evil man are brought to justice" Says the TV reporter  
  
~WHITEHOUSE~  
  
Brak lies sleeping in his bed Brak begins to dream  
  
~BRAK'S DREAM~   
  
"Where am I?" Brak says as he looks around the strange underwater world  
  
"Sea Lab, go to Sea Lab" Says a big floating monkey  
  
"But why?" The Monkey vanishes "Wait Mr. Monkey come back"  
  
~WHITEHOUSE~  
  
Brak wakes up crying  
  
"Monkey Mr. Monkey come back"   
  
"What wrong Brak" Says Brak's Mother as she walks into his room  
  
"Oh Mommy I had a dream and a monkey told me to go to Sea Lab"  
  
~SEA LAB~  
  
"Hey skip" Sparks says to Murphy who sitting off in the corner  
  
"Did you get my pizza?" Murphy asks  
  
"I'm working on it, but 'til then the President is coming to Sea Lab"  
  
"I finally get to meet Nixon! What will I wear!" Murphy says filled w/ joy  
  
"No President Brak" says Sparks  
  
"I didn't vote for him" Murphy goes back to looking out the window  
  
~UNDERWATER CRAFT W/ THE PRESIDENT~  
  
"I'm so glad you could come w/ me to Sea Lab Master Lou" Says Brak  
  
"I've been waiting to get back to Sea Lab for a long time Ha Ha Ha" Says Master Lou   
  
~GHOST PLANET~  
  
"Something's wrong on Earth!" Space Ghost says to himself   
  
"Tonight we go to Earth" Space Ghost flies away  
  
Zorak blinks three times   
  
"So we going to Earth?" Asks Moltar   
  
"Beats the hell out of me" Zorak says  
  
~SEA LAB~  
  
"Yes my evil plan is now coming together" Says an evil voice from the dark shadows of Sea Lab  
  
"Who's that in the shadows of Sea Lab? What do they want? What is there evil plan? Will Murphy ever get his Pizza"  
  
"Hey shut up! Just read the next chapters" Says the evil and now pissed voice 


	3. Law and Order

ADULT SWIM: THE DEEP END  
  
"Hey Meatwad, what's this?" Says Shake as he looks at the big soda machine in front of him  
  
"It looks like a soda machine to me"  
  
"What do you know, you dumb pile of talking meat" Shake kicks the machine   
  
"Come on stupid thing" Shake keeps kicking  
  
"Maybe you should put some money in it Shake"  
  
"Meatwad I know what I'm doing" The soda machine falls on Shake  
  
"Oh crap, Meatwad run and get help"  
  
"Alright Shake"  
  
"No wait! That will blow our cover"   
  
"So what should I do Shake?"  
  
"Something, just don't blow our cover"  
  
"Okay be right back" Meatwad rolls away  
  
A few hours later Meatwad comes back with help  
  
"Did you get help?"  
  
"Yeah I got this guy"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He said his name is...."  
  
A man flies up   
  
"I'm Harvey Birdman Attorney at law"  
  
"Meatwad where did you find this guy"  
  
"He was going through the Sea Lab trash room"  
  
"Yes well ...I ....was..... hungry" Birdman says as he adjusts his tie  
  
"Just get this thing off of me!" Shake yells  
  
"Then we have to sue Sea Lab" Birdman says as he tosses the machine off Shake  
  
"There money in this suing?" Asks Shake as he gets up  
  
"There could be lots"   
  
"Lets do it" Shake says as if ready for action   
  
~Control room~  
  
"He skip" Sparks says as Murphy walks in  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We're being sued"  
  
"What, by who?"  
  
"Some food monster thing"  
  
"I knew we shouldn't never have trusted that fry thing"  
  
"It wasn't him Skip"  
  
"Like hell it wasn't!! I'll kill him!!" Murphy storms off  
  
"God" Sparks says to himself  
  
Right then Murphy comes back into the room  
  
"Sparks where's my pizza?"  
  
"It's coming"  
  
"Good, just bring it over to the rally"  
  
"Right skip"  
  
Murphy pops back in  
  
"You know Sparks changed my mind. Bring the pizza to the rave"  
  
"Rave?" Murphy is already gone  
  
~Meanwhile flying through space as fast as they can to help their good friend Brak, Space Ghost, Zorak and Moltar...wait this can't be right......but they're...fine....They stop for some coffee~  
  
"I like coffee" Zorak says as he takes a sip of his coffee  
  
"Me too, it reminds me of that WB show The Gilmore Girls" Says Space Ghost as he sips his coffee  
  
"It's such a great show" Zorak takes another sip   
  
"I like the episode where they go see Harvard" Space Ghost says as he drinks his coffee  
  
"I went to Harvard you know?" Says Zorak   
  
"You did not!"  
  
"I did to, ask Moltar"  
  
"He did, it's true" Moltar says as he drinks his coffee  
  
"You shut up!!" Space Ghost blast Moltar   
  
"Hey Luke!!!" Zorak yells at the coffee counter guy  
  
"Yeah Luke, bring us more coffee" Space Ghost yells as he holds up his cup  
  
~Meanwhile back in Sea Lab court~  
  
"All rise for Judge Mightor"  
  
Everybody but Murphy stands up  
  
"What's going on?" Asks Murphy   
  
"Rise you moron" Marco says as he pulls at Murphy's shirt  
  
"Be seated" Says Judge Mightor "The case of Shake vs. Sea Lab is now in order"  
  
"Damit Shake why the hell you got to mess this up for me?" 


	4. Shake by the bell

ADULT SWIM: THE DEEP END  
  
SHAKE BY THE BELL  
  
~School hallway morning~  
  
"So Debbie how about you and me go to the Spring-Thing" Says the slick and cool Master Shake  
  
"Get real" Debbie slams her locker and walks away  
  
"She wants me" Shake turns to walk away  
  
"Hey Shake" Says Meatwad as he rolls up to him  
  
"What do you want Meatwad?" Asks Shake as he runs his hand through his long brown hair  
  
"They're about to tell the whole school who the new class president is" Says Meatwad  
  
"Big deal" Shake walks away  
  
"They say it's going to be Brak"  
  
"Who cares about Brak" Shake keeps walking  
  
~Classroom later on~  
  
"And our new class president...is....Brak" Says Mr. Quinn  
  
"Dam!" Yells Frylock as he slams his pencil   
  
"Now Frylock calm down" Says Quinn   
  
Brak gets up to walk to the top of the class and talk  
  
*BANG*  
  
When he's shot, Brak falls to the ground and everyone screams  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Principal Murphy stands walking back and forth in front of the room  
  
"Alright who's missing?!?" Asks and angry Murphy  
  
"Uh...I believe a one Master Shake" replies Mr. Quinn   
  
"Then that's it Master Shake shot Brak....case closed" Murphy storms out the front door  
  
Everybody just looks at each other when Murphy pops his head back in  
  
"Go find him!!" He yells and then pulls out  
  
~Later in the halls of the school~  
  
Everyone in the school is on a shake hunt. They will not stop 'til he is brought to justice or killed.   
  
"Here Shake" Calls a pissed Stormy   
  
~Meanwhile in the bathroom~  
  
Shake sits smoking a cigarette when Frylock burst in  
  
"Shake! There you are" Says Frylock as he moves over to him  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everybody's looking for you"  
  
"Why what did I do?"  
  
"You shot Brak"  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~Court room~  
  
Shake wakes up screaming in the court room  
  
"Shake please" Says Birdman as he stands awaiting the judge  
  
"The court finds in favor of Master Shake, making him lord and master and king of Sea Lab" The judge bangs his hammer thing and then leaves  
  
"Oh man Oh god" And what have you breaks out through the crowed  
  
"What, what happed? asks Murphy  
  
"We just lost Sea Lab" Says Marco  
  
"You don't say" replies Murphy   
  
"Captain this is no joke"   
  
"I can see, well wake me up when you find it, will ya"   
  
"Find what?"  
  
"Sea Lab, you said you lost it"  
  
"Not like that" Marco storms away in angry  
  
When the doors fly open and Brak steps in with Master Lou and his Mom Dad  
  
"Master Lou!?!?!" Yells Marco in disbelieve   
  
"I have returned but not to fight you" replies Master Lou  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Well at first I had come back to kick your ass but then I say something"  
  
"And what would that be?" Asks a pissed Marco  
  
"Someone in Sea Lab will be murdered"  
  
*GASP*  
  
Everybody in the room gasps   
  
"Who will be murdered? Will it be The new king of Sea Lab Master Shake, or Captain Murphy or even Brak. Find out next time in MURDER AT 2021"  
  
"I thought we were going to help Brak" Asks Zorak as he sips coffee  
  
"He'll be fine, he was only shot what like one time?" Asks a coffee drinking Space Ghost  
  
"Yeah your right. More Coffee!!" Yells Zorak and him and Space Ghost laugh into the night  
  
  
  
SNEAK PEAK   
  
HARDCORE  
  
ISSUE 01: 100% HARDCORE  
  
"What's going on here?" Asks a young man in a rain coat as he walks over to the parking lot filled with cop cars  
  
"We've got problems here Rider" Says the Chief an older man with a heavy gray mustache  
  
"What is it?" Asks Rider  
  
Rider is a younger man with a clean cut look to him, he has short black hair and blue eyes.   
  
"So crazy fuck came to pick up his kid from Daycare" the chief says as he turns and walks to his car  
  
"And?" Rider follows him  
  
"Well it seems the kids mother had like a two hundred feet court order on the father"  
  
"So what happed when he got here?"   
  
"Well when they wouldn't let him take the kid he went nuts, pulled out a gun and everything" The chief takes a hand full of pills  
  
"Alright well I'm ready to go in" Rider takes of his coat  
  
"No need Rider, we got somebody in there all ready" The chief takes a sip of water from a bottled  
  
"Who?" Asks Rider in anger   
  
"Michael Core"  
  
"Hardcore. That son of a bitch is crazy"   
  
Check out the rest with Nedy Neon's "Hardcore" in the Original Superheroes part of Fan Fiction 


	5. Murder at 2021

ADULT SWIM: THE DEEP END  
  
MURDER AT 2021  
  
Everybody is standing in the main room. They are all scared from what Master Lou had said.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Quinn asks Shake  
  
"Well you see...."  
  
*BOOM, BAM, BLAMMO, POP, PIZZA*  
  
And with that Sea Lab blows up never to be seen again.  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
"Coffee!!" Yells Space Ghost  
  
"Coffee!!" Yells Zorak   
  
"Coffee!!" They both yell together  
  
Into a small bed room late at night...  
  
A bed jumps up in bed and then a light goes on and his wife sits up next to him.  
  
"What is it Bob?" Asks the woman  
  
"I just had the strangest dream. I was in this under water lab and there was these talking fast food monster things and a caption who wanted Pizza and a Birdman lawyer or something and a space talk show guy and his sidekicks drinking coffee"  
  
"That's it honey no more fast food for you before bed"  
  
The two lay back down and turn out the lights The audients applause.  
  
THE END.  
  
Into a dark room....  
  
"Tell us!" A man yells  
  
"No never" Replies a man in the shadows   
  
"TELL US!!"  
  
"Alright!!!" The man in the shadows yells as he starts to cry.  
  
Elsewhere......  
  
"Lets all go to the Lobby, Lets all go to the Lobby, Lets all go to the Lobby and have ourselves a treat"  
  
Beach....  
  
Somebody jumps out of the ocean water.  
  
"PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!" The man is Murphy  
  
Into a small bed room late at night...  
  
A bed jumps up in bed and then a light goes on and his wife sits up next to him.  
  
"What is it Bob?" Asks the woman  
  
"I just had the strangest dream. I was in this under water lab and there was these talking fast food monster things and a Birdman lawyer or something and a space talk show guy and his sidekicks drinking coffee and a caption who wanted a Pizza."  
  
"That's it honey no more fast food for you before bed"  
  
The two lay back down and turn out the lights The audients applause. Then Murphy jumps up from side of their bed. Bob and his wife both sit back.  
  
"PIZZA!!!!" Murphy yells  
  
They all start to laugh and then the all the Adult Swim gang comes into the room. They all start laughing.   
  
THE END or is it HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA.  
  
No but for real it is the end.  
  
so with that been said  
  
THE END 


End file.
